Nowadays the need to properly manage a color according to the intended use increases in various industrial fields. Conventionally, there is well known a method for managing the color using a color chart produced in each industrial field, a JIS standard color chart, a JIS systematic color name, or a table indicating the JIS systematic color name.
FIG. 21 illustrates a JIS systematic color name table 100 in which the JIS systematic color name is displayed. The JIS systematic color name table 100 displays plural JIS systematic color names 101, a vertical direction indicates lightness of a Munsell color system, and a horizontal direction indicates chroma of the Munsell color system. A color area 102 of the JIS systematic color name 101 is defined in the JIS systematic color name table 100 based on the lightness and the chroma. For example, the color area 102 of the JIS systematic color name 101 that is of “dull yellow red” has a rectangular shape in which a chroma direction is longer than a lightness direction.
A color range of the individual color chart in a color solid cannot be understood in the color chart, a distribution in the color solid cannot be understood in a JIS common color, and a Munsell color system is divided into the total of 350 blocks by dividing a 360-degree hue circle into areas by 25 vertical sectional views of the lightness and chroma as seen in the JIS systematic color name table 100. However, the hue circle is unclearly divided into the areas by the sectional views, and the color that is originally a gradation is divided into blocks. Therefore, the systematic color name on a boundary line between the blocks is unclear.
For example, there is well known a color solid display device that can understand a color distribution using a vertical section or a horizontal section in the Munsell color system (for example, see JP Laid-open H2-103160). For example, there is well known a display device that displays a color name and color gradation using a perspective sectional view of a Munsell color solid (for example, see Patent JP Laid-open 2000-311239).